deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slippy Toad vs Guldo
Slippy Toad vs Guldo is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Star Fox vs DBZ! which of these wimpy amphibious team members has what it takes to be a better team member for their teams? Interlude Wiz: Team members, whether good or evil, they play an important part of their groups, whether its leader, brains, brawns, or prone accident to nature. Boomstick: And these two amphibious guys take the cake on the Accident prone part. Slippy Toad of Star Fox... Wiz: ...and Guldo of the Ginyu Force. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Slippy Toad Boomstick: Of all the mebers of Star Fox, Slippy is the worst ever. Wiz: He's not always bad, in fact, Slippy has been best friends with Fox since their days at the Academy in Corneria, which includes the times they both droppped out from the fact of Fox's Death. Boomstick: Oh sure, and you may get to hear this. Slippy: Fox, get this guy off of me! Wiz: Moving on, Slippy is the inventor and mechanic of the Star Fox Team, in which he has invented Fox's signature Arwing, plus he inventeed the Blue Marine, the Landmaster Tank, and his personal airship, the Bull Frog, a modified version of the Arwing that is equipped with up to 3 Smart Bombs, a smart laser, and when it lacks in speed it makes up for durability. Boomstick: But when it comes to ground combat, it is hardly much to the point of havin possibly less of Fox and Falco's moves, and what is he going to use? A wrench? Wiz: Well he has used a wrench before in which he shut off the Great Fox's personal jukebox. Boomstick: But with less acheivements known to us aside from being an annoying pest, he probably has less chance of a victory against a fight. Slippy: Yippee, you did it! Guldo Wiz: The Ginyu Force, a quintuo of henchmen working for the evil Frieza, led by Captain Ginyu. Boomstick: Plus, some very badass members of the force including Burter, Jeice, and my personal favorite, Recoome. Wiz: But for this fight, we are explaining about the smallest and weakest member of the force... Guldo. Boomstick: He's like the love child of Kingpin, Penguin, and Kermit the Frog. But with a huge hint of his opponent of this fight. Wiz: Well, he does have a hatred history with the Saiyans, full ones like Goku and Vegeta (which he has a strong hatred of the most), or even hybrid Saiyans like Gohan and even Pan. Boomstick: Well, if he is one of the weaklings, why is he in the Ginyu Force? Wiz: Well, like his teammates, he can shoot blasts of ki and fly, but he can do more; he can shoot laser from his eyes, he is also quite the psychic in which he uses telekinetic powers to unleash Paralysis and the Psychic Rock Throw; but his most impressive feet of all is that he can freeze time around him by inhaling and holding his breath for a fair amount of time. Boomstick: Holy shit! Now that is something worth pulling my leg on isn't it? Wiz: This is no joke, as he has used his psychic powers to do naughty things when he was younger, like stealing toys that he wanted and even lifting up the skirts of girls. Boomstick: Lucky amphibious prick. Well, at least when he does freeze the time around him he can unleash many attacks up his sleeve like the punishment of 100 blows that he used on Gohan. Wiz: But we all now that he is quite the physical wimp, and despite having those powers on him, he has also proven to be the most incompetent of the force, ranging from losing the game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game to either Burter, Recoome, or Jeice to even when he finally fights Vegeta, he gets killed via decapitation. Boomstick: Incompetence aside, he is one frog you don't want to make frog's legs out of. Guldo: I knew I should've joined that Ginyu fitness club last year, but no... I had to go on that stupid chili burger diet. Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the Star Fox Adventures Pause Menu theme) In an intergalactic jungle, we see a ship coming to a safe landing, and coming out of the ship is the frog of a pilot named Slippy Toad. Slippy Toad: Wow, the Bullfrog now knows a perfect landing thanks to yours truly. Now to discover the area around me. But just as his adventure is about to begin, he hears the sound of another ship coming. Slippy: Oh no, I bet its Andrew or someone from Star Wolf, I better hide and try to contact Fox this instant. Just as Slippy hides in a bush, the ship also comes to a safe landing, but the pilot is not any of the characters that Slippy was worried it would be, but instead, it is a frog-like four eyed alien named Guldo of the Ginyu Force. Guldo: Dammit, I have to find a victim to kill before I get respect from my team members, Hmph, fine, I just hope that the someone I find and kill is a Saiyan, especially that Vegeta; Ooohh, I want to kill him so badly. Slippy then sees Guldo and decides to introduce himself to him. Slippy: Greetings, fellow amphibian, I am Slippy Toad of the Star Fox Team. And you are? Guldo: The name is Guldo, and you will do as my victim. Slippy: What?! But we are frogs! Guldo: Doesn’t mean anything, especially when it comes to the Ginyu force. So you think you can take me on? Slippy (to his head) Wow, this guy looks serious than he looks, that he wants to fight! I should call Fox for back-up. No, I can’t always rely on him to help me, He has managed to do things on his own, and I should do the best to do the same. Slippy: (to Guldo) Fine, I accept your challenge. Guldo: (cackles softly) This will be fun… for me! FIGHT! (Cue Area 6 theme) Guldo starts off with several Ki blasts, but Slippy dodges them using a move similar to Fox’s Fox Illusion. Slippy: Good thing my personal move, the “Fake Frog” came in handy, now for you to try and give you some of my own blasts, with my blaster. Slippy then shoots some blasts, but Guldo reflects them away with telekinesis, making the shots miss in many directions. Guldo: Hehe, is that the best you can do? Guldo then uses his mind to lift up tens of rocks and launched them at Slippy, but Slippy activates his reflector in the nick of time, causing the rocks to be bouncing back to Guldo, after the four eyed alien frog sees this in surprise, he cowardly evades them all and is relieved to see he dodged the rocks but then was hit on the back of the head by a wrench being tossed by Slippy Toad, who then followed it up with a move similar to Fox’s Fire Fox move and hits Guldo. Slippy: Here comes another one of my “Fire Frog” moves coming to you. Slippy tries to activate it again, but Guldo then inhales his breath, and all time around him, including Slippy Freezes. Guldo: (to himself in his head) Yes! Now he is frozen, time to unleash my punishment of 100 blows on him. (Cue Hell’s Bells from Dragon Ball Z) Guldo then proceeds to give Slippy as many punches as he can keep up and gives Slippy a kick, and before he can proceed to give Slippy more damage Slippy, he spies the Bullfrog, and with his breath still being held he proceeds to the Bullfrog with a trick up his sleeve. Slippy: (recovering from a mysterious blow) Wow, that guy’s got some sort of scientific trick that even I can’t describe. Guldo: Science? Ha! That’s a laugh, that’s actually my own time freeze method for every time I hold my breath. Slippy: Oh boy, looks like I am going to have to escape the guy with my Bullfrog. Guldo: You mean this ship in flames? Slippy: (in Shock) AAAAAHHHHHH!!! My ship, now I am stranded on the planet with this psycho frog! Guldo: Hehehe, that’s right, and there is nothing you can do about it! Slippy: Except to call in the rest of the Star Fox Team to help me out. Guldo: What? So you’re going to chicken out on me? Slippy: Chicken? Guldo: That’s right, if you call your team that would make you a chicken, I am trying to prove my own team that I can be much of a fighter as they are on my own like they are, if you want to chicken out by calling your team, then you can. Slippy: (in his head) oh, dammit, he got me there; I can’t always depend on my friends to fight my fights for me forever. (Cue Boos B theme from Star Fox 64) Slippy: (to Guldo) Fine, then let’s finish this. Slippy reaches for something in his lab coat. Slippy: Eat Smart Bomb, Four Eyes! Slippy tosses the bomb and covers his eyes and ears, while Guldo in shock gasps, and then came a white flashing followed by a boom, Slippy then uncovers his ears and eyes to see what he thought that Guldo is gone. Slippy: Yes! I did it, he is finally gone! ???? : Aw, did you miss me? Slippy then is shocked to see that Guldo is still alive and right behind him during his cheering. Slippy: W-w-w-what? H-how did you escape the Smart Bomb? Guldo: My breath holding time freeze, remember? Slippy: (as he pulls out another Smart Bomb from his Jacket) Oh, yeah, will it’s a good thing I carry around more Smart Bombs for such an emergency. And as Slippy tries to throw another Smart Bomb at Guldo via Baseball pitch, the four eyed frog alien holds his breath again, but this time gives Slippy’s Smart Bomb a Ki Blast causing the explosion to happen, and to have Guldo being pushed back from his own sneaky attack and lands on his back letting go of his air, and he sees raining pieces of his foe Slippy, even picks up Slippy’s lifeless head and gives out an evil snicker. K.O.! Results (Cue Destruction from Dragon Ball Z) Boomstick: Good riddance to the worst Star Fox Member! Wiz: Both amphibious combatants were wimpy, but Guldo's psychic abilities were pretty useful throughout the fight. Boomstick: While Slippy's moves looked pretty much similar to that of Fox and Falco's moveset, no wonder Sakurai has not been adding Slippy in the Smash Bros. games. Wiz: ANd while Slippy did have the Smart Bombs at the ready, He was not quick enough to hit Guldo perfectly. Boomstick: Guess slippy needed more time than he thought. Wiz: The Winner is Guldo. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventy eighth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's fifth "Hero vs Villain" themed Death Battle, the first four are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Bane vs Captain America, and Bayonetta vs Ursula. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to pit a video game character and an anime/manga character against each other, the first three are Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Chaos vs Majin Buu, and Rouge the Bat vs Lust. *This is Maxevil's twenty second Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first twenty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Big the Cat vs Patrick Star; and the next one is Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's fifty sixth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, and Cinder Fall vs Maleficent; and the next sixteen are Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016